muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Spy Muppets: License to Croak
Spy Muppets: License to Croak is a video game produced in 2003 for Nintendo's handheld gaming system Game Boy Advance and Microsoft's Windows operating system. The game spoofs the James Bond film series, with Miss Piggy standing in as Piggy Galore, and Gonzo as the fiendish Dr. Nose. Kermit the Frog appears as Agent Frog, "the wettest secret agent", working for Agent Patriot (Sam the Eagle), who gives Agent Frog three different missions. The player gets to pick which villain to go after, and each mission is structured into four different levels. Each of the four levels in every mission follows the same structure, differing only in details. First, Agent Patriot assigns Agent Frog a vehicle, which agents B and B (Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker) are supposed to fix. The pair are so busy that Agent Frog has to fix it himself, and they always ask Agent Frog to bring back something that belonged to the enemy (as the game progresses, Agent Frog starts noticing that they have been acting weirder and weirder). The player then must match each repair tool with the silhouettes provided. Agent Frog is given a back-up agent, and in the second level he must chase after one of the villain's henchmen in his vehicle. The third level involves Agent Frog finding the enemies location, and must defeat henchmen. The final level of each mission involves Agent Frog battling the boss villain. After losing once in this level, Agent Frog is taken away, and an extra level can be played, often with the back-up agent as the playable character. Missions *Villain: Miss Piggy as Piggy Galore, back-up: Animal as Agent Argh :Level 1: Agent Frog fixes a motorcycle. :Level 2: Agent Frog chases after a hench pig, who rides on the back of a truck and throws things at Agent Frog. :Level 3: Agent Frog finds that the warehouse is a food factory, and must throw things at henchpigs. :Level 4: With a box between them, Agent Frog and Piggy Galore battle by throwing things at each other. If the player loses, Agent Frog gets locked away, and Agent Argh must break down a door to rescue him. *Villain: Gonzo as Dr. Nose, back-up: Fozzie Bear as Triple F :Level 1: Agent Frog fixes a snow mobile. :Level 2: Agent Frog and Triple F chase after one of Dr. Nose's hench chickens on the snow mobile, while having to avoid Penguins and trees. :Level 3: Agent Frog must throw snowballs at the hench chickens, who also throw snowballs at Agent Frog. :Level 4: Agent Frog has found that Dr. Nose plans to turn the earth into a giant egg, and must press down all the buttons in order to stop Dr. Nose. However, Dr. Nose often makes the buttons pop up again, and his hench chickens peck at Agent Frog. If Agent Frog can't press all the buttons down, he gets locked onto a frying pan for The Swedish Chef to prepare a frog omlette, and the player must change the controls on the egg machine. *Villain: Pepe the King Prawn as King Prawn, back-up: Rizzo the Rat as Agent Rodent :Level 1: Agent Frog must fix a motorboat. :Level 2: On the motorboat, Agent Frog chases after King Prawn's hench lobsters. :Level 3: Agent Frog swims in an underwater cave, avoiding big lobster claws that often appear to pinch him. :Level 4: Agent Frog battles King Prawn, who has lobster claws attached to him, which Agent Frog must electrocute. If defeated, Agent Rat must complete a maze level. After all of the enemies have been captured, Agent Frog is informed that B and B know who the biggest criminal mastermind is. It's revealed that B and B were actually tied up all this time, and Statler and Waldorf have been disguised as B and B (Waldorf as Bunsen, Statler as Beaker), and that they plan on taking over the world. They needed something from each villain to build a giant robot, which Agent Frog must battle to defeat them. External links *Muppet Central review __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Video Games Category:Nintendo